


Bought & Paid For - 10

by skargasm



Series: Bought & Paid For [11]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Bought & Paid For - 10

**Title:** Bought and Paid For  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Beta:** Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Master :**[Master!post](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/66540.html)  
 **Part :** 10/?  
 **Warnings :** Dark fic – dub dom/sub  
 **Prompt(s):** table : Anal plug & card : Loss of Voice  
 **Disclaimer:** Hmmm, mine? Nah!  
 **Summary:** Bought and paid for...  
 **A/N:** Are the tables turning between Alex and Will? Thanks to Lola's favourite enabler for the charm/medallion idea.

* * *

Will bit his lip and shifted on the bed, hissing as the movement caused the ache in his ass to intensify. God, he wanted, _needed_. He wiggled his hands, enjoying the feel of the soft fur lining his cuffs on his wrists, the slight burn in his shoulder muscles of being stretched across the bed.

He shifted again, closing his eyes as the soft sheets brushed against the underside of his cock and balls. When Alex had shaved him, he had said it would make everything feel more sensitive but Will hadn't realised just _how_ sensitive everything would be.

"Ssshhh sweetheart, moving isn't gonna take the burn away." Alex's voice came from down between his legs, the gusts of cool air making the skin on his balls tighten and shift, his thigh muscles clenching. "Oh baby, you are so beautiful like this. I love seeing the skin on your balls lift and move – so pretty without your little curls. Gonna keep you shaved like this, keep them bare so I can watch them. I love the feel of your body stretching and fighting to get away from me; the way everything clenches and releases. Can you feel that? Feel the stretch? It's no bigger than I am, baby – does it feel different?"

"Yesss." Will's voice was slurred, and he turned his head on the pillow, panting for breath. How long had Alex had him like this? How long since he'd tied Will to the bed, spread his legs and squeezed lube into his ass? Taken Will by surprise by entering him not with a hot, hard cock but with an anal plug?

"Wanna see how big it can go?" Without giving him a chance to reply, Alex shifted on the bed and Will groaned as he felt the plug inside him inflate. God, it had felt big enough to start with, the solid weight filling him nicely. But now, he couldn't hold back another moan and he realised he was humping the sheets, desperate for some friction. "Fuck you look all pretty, filled with this. I can see how stretched you are around it.... oh yeah, liking this a whole lot baby." Will tried to scramble to his knees, not sure whether he was trying to get further away or closer to the torture. Alex's finger was tracing around his asshole, pressing against the stretched skin lightly. His other hand was stroking Will's inner thighs, scratching lightly. He felt Alex shift again, the tickle of the dark, shaggy hair against his skin before the feel of Alex's tongue, tracing the base of the plug.

"Please, God Alex, please...."

"Please what baby? Want me to make it bigger? Want the burn a little more?" Again, the shift of hand; again the feel of the plug inflating more. It was verging on uncomfortable, the now constant press against his prostate making him writhe on the sheets, desperate to get away. He needed, fuck he needed....

"Just tell me, that's all you have to do. Tell me you agree..."

"No..... won't do it...." He heard Alex sigh, the soft tickle on the inside of his legs ceasing. For a moment, he wondered if Alex would stop.

"You know you'd love it. Don't pretend you don't find Angel attractive – I saw the two of you, remember? In the garden?? I saw you – I _saw_ when you pressed against him, pushed your ass back into him. I want to see that again – I want to see that properly with no clothes, nothing in the way. Don't you want that too?"

"I don't......"

"You really don't want to?"

"Shit, I dunno – please, Alex....." He gasped as he felt the plug inflate once more until it was too much, he couldn't breathe, he was too full. "No.... no more, please Alex...no more." Will sighed as the size of the plug was lessened fractionally, panting as he felt his body adjusting once more until it was clinging to the soft/hard latex toy. "Fuck!" The cry was torn from him as Alex moved once more and the plug started to vibrate. Unable to stand it any more, Will began rutting against the sheets, desperate to come as the vibrations shook him from the inside. He could hear Alex crooning to him, saying how beautiful he looked, how much he wanted him; could feel it as Alex alternately tugged and pushed the plug at the entrance of his body, never taking it out, just ensuring that it stayed vibrating where it would have the most impact.

He could hear screaming and begging, knew somewhere in his head that the voice belonged to him but he couldn't seem to get himself to stop. Then at last, a big warm hand wrapped around his dick from behind, providing that last bit of friction needed, and he was shooting, coming so long and so hard he thought he was going to pass out.

A rapid deflation, the shock of the plug being pulled out of him, and suddenly he was full of Alex, that hot, thick cock driving into him and pushing him into the bed. Will was aware of the slapping sounds as Alex's hips hit his ass at every pounding entry; the thick, strong arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him close; a hot hungry mouth biting at his neck and shoulders. Still dazed, he widened his legs and tilted his hips, letting Alex in that bit deeper, moaning hoarsely at the feel of the blunt head of Alex's cock thudding against his prostate. It was almost enough to turn him on all over again, especially when he looked down and saw Alex's hand pressed against his chest. Around the tanned wrist was a leather bracelet, a white-gold charm dangling from it, almost hypnotising him as it swung back and forth.

The arms disappeared, hands gripping his hips tight as Alex hammered into him, grunting and moaning Will's name. The fingers tightened, digging in harshly and he knew Alex was on the verge of coming. He waited for just the right moment, then clenched and squeezed the muscles in his ass, Alex's bellow and the feel of him coming sending an illicit thrill through him. He loved making the man lose control, loved knowing that he could do that – tied to a bed, barely able to move, he could _still_ send the other man over the edge before he was ready.

Will grunted as Alex landed on top of him, then coughed as he realised his throat was sore. "Alex..."

The near-silent pained moan was enough to make Alex disengage gently and move off of him, flicking the quick-release on one of the handcuffs and rolling Will to the side.

"You okay?" Will tried to speak and realised he couldn't, that he had screamed himself hoarse and his voice was pretty much gone. "Damn! Hold on, I'll get you something to drink – I'll be right back." Stretching his body as far as he could, Will rolled to the side and let his head fall into the pillow, the coolness of the cotton feeling good against his heated skin.

Maybe if he was ill, Alex wouldn't _make_ him go to Angel's that weekend. They were slowly redefining the rules in their relationship, and he knew Alex wanted him to **want** to go to stay with Angel and Lindsay for a weekend with all that that entailed. It wasn't that he didn't want to go – he couldn't even explain why he was hesitating.

Will opened his eyes as the bed gave under Alex's weight, opening his mouth to accept the drink that was pressed against his lips. Cool water soothed the soreness slightly, but he could tell his voice wasn't coming back any-time soon. He shook his head when Alex offered him some more, flopping back onto the bed and watching as Alex placed the glass onto the bedside table. His eyes were once more drawn to the leather bracelet with it's medallion : an A and a W entwined, the A slotting into the body of the W from below. Alex had laughed when he had been presented with it, but Will knew he was pleased, enjoying the blatant symbolism of the W being on top. Okay, so that hadn't happened yet but there was always hope.

Alex caught where he was looking, and a smile crossed the man's face.

"You don't have to answer now – wait til your voice comes back. But if you agree to the weekend, maybe this won't _just_ be symbolic anymore...."

* * *


End file.
